


Daughter of a Blake

by MiniPlotTwister



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Empath, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Love, Single Parent Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPlotTwister/pseuds/MiniPlotTwister
Summary: Bellamy Blake is devastated after realizing he let himself get lured in by Cadogan and betrayed his friends in the process. It's been a few months since The Last War and all man kind was saved by Jordan taking the test and saving all man kind. They found themselves back on earth and everyone is finding a place to fit in.Except a guilty Bellamy Blake.One day Bellamy is hunting and finds a girl lost in the woods with a message wrapped around her neck.That simply claimed this girl was special, she sees and feels things, and needs to be protected.Little did Bellamy know this little girl was about to be his entire world.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Miracle

It has been a few months after The Last War, we’re all back on earth, and slowly paving a way towards a future. A future where there’s no more wars, but unity, a future where our smiles are brighter, the happiness last longer. And our family and friends are within reach. That’s all I've ever wanted since we hit the ground the first time. But as you know many things happened and that dream seemed so far out of reach.

Now, we’re back at the beginning.

Only this time, the peace seems to be lasting.

So much has changed within the last few months since we stopped Cadogan from sending the world into damnation.

Clarke has been working to discuss construction of new settlements and buildings with what was left of the grounders and even some of Cadogan’s previous followers.

That was another thing that was shocking, a lot of Cadogan’s members had accepted that their “God” was a fraud, a selfish cult leader who didn’t care about humanity and all mankind, but only for himself.

Of course there was some who still had a hard time accepting reality, but they were slowly coming to their senses the more they realized that Cadogan was never coming back, and they would have to start a new life somehow.

Octavia and Miller had started a self defense school for the young children of Bardo, as well as for some of the children left over at Sanctum. Octavia had argued that even though they were back on earth, you could never be too young to learn how to defend yourself. Which Clarke and I both had a hard time arguing against.

Gabriel had teamed up with Jackson and opened up a makeshift hospital until one could be constructed and Emori was working their as an assistant.

As for Murphy, every since Murphy heroically saved everyone against Sheiheda he had been completely basking in the glory of it all. Who knew there was a hero in there after all? More importantly why did he just now decide to come out? Bellamy shook this thought from his head, knowing that wasn’t necessarily true, Murphy had definitely done some bad things in the past, but he really had been trying to do better every since then. I guess now was just his time to shine. But he’d be completely lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous, Murphy had been the savior, while he was nothing but a brainwashed idiot hopelessly trying to find a short cut to peace. He knew he shouldn’t think like this. That other people had legit reasons to be upset other than feeling guilty over their own actions.

They had lost so many people, Diyoza, Echo, Niylah..and with every day we moved forward, our hearts ache at what could’ve been.

As for me.

Bellamy Blake.

The past few months have been hell.

Of course after coming out of Cadogan’s brainwashing and helping Clarke and the others save the world once again, I had a hard time processing that I actually let myself fall for his tricks, my stomach has felt sick for weeks now because I realized this wasn’t the first time I had let myself be led into false saviors, Pike was another moment in my life where I was weak.

And it was starting to look like that maybe just maybe I was nothing but a mere sheep to be lead wherever someone takes me.

So instead of being in the front line to help re build society, I have spent the past few months isolating myself from everyone. Sure i’d lead hunting parties for food, and attend meetings because Clarke says that no matter how much guilt I harbor the world still needs a Bellamy Blake.

Even though I was almost a part of the world ending yet again.

While everyone else looks at me with unsure glances, and sympathetic smiles Clarke remains being the olive branch that tethers me to the world.

Showcasing once again why Clarke Griffin is much too good for me..for anyone really.

She’d never admit it, but on some days when we’re out taking a walk looking for areas to start construction i’ll catch her staring at me. And I’m not sure if it’s because she’s worried about me, or if she’s simply wondering how she let this happen to me.

Because it’s Clarke and she always feels guilty, even when things are out of her control.

I’ve assured her many days, that I was fine, and my disappearance wasn’t something she could’ve prevented nor saved me from.

It was my fault, and only my fault.

That’s what I tell myself, because Echo is dead.

Dead because Cadogan had sent them to some unknown planet where she had sacrificed herself to save her family at the last moment because she believed there was no one waiting for her that loved her anymore on the other side.

And no amount of liquor I had tried to drown myself in could erase that fact.

So that’s why these days I just sit in the little makeshift cabin I have made myself sharpening my hunting tools, reading fairy tales instead of history books because I no longer wanted reality, I wanted something that seemed so far out of reach.

A happy ending.

“Bellamy!’ A voice from the other side of the door yelled.

I sighed putting the book I was reading down and made my way over towards the door already having an idea of who was on the other side.

The only person who still had faith in me.

“Clarke, what is it?” I asked as soon as I opened the door, knowing she was more than likely trying to get me to join her and the others for a bonfire party.

“Hey how are you?” Clarke asked immediately giving me a full body scan, only to relax once she saw that I was still in one piece, even if my eyes did look a little too blood shot for her liking.

“The same as yesterday, but thanks for checking in.” I sighed opening the door wider for she could come in.

“Bellamy, you’ve got to come out sometime.” Clarke sighed sitting down on a little makeshift stool I had constructed out of a tree trunk.

“I do go out.” I said crossing my arms and sitting down on my bed.

“Only to hunt.” Clarke pointed out.

“It’s still outside.” I shrugged.

“Bellamy, we all forgive you for what you did, it’s not really your fault, any of us could’ve turned if we were stuck on a icy cold planet with a cult leader disciple whispering his beliefs in our ear everyday.” Clarke said her voice sympathetic.

A tone he was much too familiar with these days.

“Stop acting like this is the first time it’s happened Clarke.” I snapped tired of everyone’s sad glances, and sympathetic words and smiles. I needed to be held accountable for what I did, I betrayed everyone I ever loved and cared about and nearly put the entire universe in danger.

Her face held confusion for a second until recognition dawned on her face and she sighed, “Pike.”

“Yes, Pike, Dammit Clarke How could I let this happen again!?” I bit feeling all that guilt and anger swell back up.

“Bellamy like I said before, we forgive you, when are you going to forgive yourself?” Clarke asked shooting him a worried look.

“When it stops hurting.” I answered quietly.

Clarke frowned and stood up placing a gentle hand of my shoulder, “Look I know you probably don’t want to join our bon fire tonight, but Bellamy you really need to do something other than hunt, sleep, and drink away your pain.” She said referencing the empty bottles on the floor of the bed.

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know Bellamy, a hobby? Just anything to get your mind off of everything and to start looking forward.” Clarke smiled a little.

“I’ll think about it..” I said looking at her eyes that held so much in them these days, but they were still sincere and beautiful none the less.

Clarke was way too good for this world.

“Good.” She nodded shooting a small smile and heading out the door.

Once she was gone I gathered up my hunting gear knowing that if I wasn’t going to eat at the bonfire I would have to go find my own meal.

I got everything I needed to head out including 2 hunting knives, a rifle, some travel snacks, bandages, water, and some extra clothes just in case it got cold later on; My experience on Etherea had taught me something useful after all.

When we arrived back on earth we were surprised to see there was a lot of vegetation, and more important lakes had began to form, so we didn’t have to search too hard for water.

It was a miracle, a miracle that nobody had a explanation too.

All we know is Jordan took the test, answered whatever question that needed to be given, and saved all of our asses.

And honestly that was good enough for me.

I didn’t have the energy anymore to be questioning things, who knew if I was even in the right mind to have the right to question things anymore at all?

With that thought I headed out to begin hunting for tonight.

-

I had been a couple hours into my hunting trip and the only thing I had managed to catch was a rabbit.

Guess rabbit stew was on the menu again tonight.

The sun was starting to set and pretty soon it would be night time, now was a good time to start heading back, maybe I could even manage to finish the rest of my book after dinner. I sighed gathering up all my equipment and my one lone rabbit and began journying back to my cabin.

I hadn’t walked two minutes until I felt something smack me right in the back of my head causing me to trip and land face forward in a pile of mud.

At least I hoped it was mud.

“What the hell?” I cursed rubbing the back of my head only to see my fingers painted red, Great now I was bleeding.

I turned in the direction the rock came for immediately raising my rifle at the culprit prepared to shoot them on sight if needed.

Only when I turned my eyes locked onto a pair of frightened teary ones from a far.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

There before me in the middle of the woods, shaking like a leaf, was a small girl, couldn’t be no more than 4 years old. She was partially hiding herself behind a tree but her legs were shaking probably because she was wearing nothing but a dirty pink night gown. Her hair was a dark brown curly tangled mess, her eyes appeared to be black-brown as well and her skin a light brown that was covered in dirt and mud.

“Hey..” I said quietly slowly putting down my rifle for I wouldn’t scare her anymore than she already was.

She latched onto the tree harder as I took a few careful steps closer to her.

“It’s okay i’m not going to hurt you.” I said softly taking a few more steps toward her only for her to throw another rock in my direction.

I was surprised with how quick she was and her accuracy was pretty spot on, if I hadn’t ducked she would’ve struck me again.

“It’s okay I promise!” I said stressing that I wasn’t going to hurt her. “I wanna help you, are you lost? Where’s your parents?” I asked her taking a few more steps towards her until I was almost directly in front of her.

She backed up a few steps and tripped over a tree root.

She didn’t cry though, she only got back up with another rock tight in hand ready to throw it once again.

This little girl was strong.

I was confused as to where this girl had come from, was she a part of Sanctum? Was she part of the Bardoians? She couldn’t possibly be one of the Ark children, they had been moving non stop since they landed on earth the first time, and their definitely hadn’t been any time to create any tiny little mouths to feed.

Plus Jackson hadn’t told them of any pregnancies amongst them.

So she must’ve been either a Sanctum child or one of Cadogan’s parent less children right?

He looked her over again, from the way she threw that rock could’ve been a grounder baby.

He sighed.

All he knew was he couldn’t leave this little girl by herself out in the woods and it was going to be dark soon so they’d have to hurry back to their little society that was slowly being built.

“Listen, My name is Bellamy, do you have a name?” I asked bending down to her level.

She said nothing, just blinked at me in confusion and uncertainty.

It was at this eye level I could see she was wearing a necklace that seemed to have a vile attached to it.

“What is this?” I asked reaching for her necklace only for her to scoot further away.

“I’m trying to help you, can I see the necklace please?” I asked softly hoping she would calm down enough for me to see just what this strange necklace was around her neck.

Her eyes shifted back and forth looking as if she was looking for a exit, but I was on guard, there was no way this little girl was going to run away and get lost and possibly killed on his watch.

He couldn’t take anymore deaths.

“I just wanna see your necklace, May I?” I asked again giving her a small smile and reaching out my hand.

She said nothing, but then she did something I wasn’t expecting at all, she reached out and layed her hand on my right shoulder and stared directly at me.

Her eyes were locked fully on mine and I didn’t know how to explain it, but it felt as if she was peering deep into my soul, searching every inch of my life, my emotions, my inner feelings, my rage, my anger, my guilt. It was like she was trying to see it all.

And it took everything in me not to fall back in astonishment.

After a few more seconds of her peering into what looked like my soul (or at least what was left of it) she took her hand of my shoulder and suddenly pulled the necklace off her neck and handed it to me.

“Uh..thank you.” I said taking the necklace and opening the little vile that was attached to it.

To my surprise there was a little note inside it.

Protect Miracle, she’s my sister, she’s special, protect her at all cost.

“Miracle..is that your name?” I asked looking up at the little girl.

She nodded.

I continued reading the little note, that only seemed to get more vague as I continued.

She sees things..feels things..protect her.

“Sees things? Feels things?” I whispered to myself, in bemusement.

I looked back up at the little girl who was just looking at me as if had the answers.

“Do you know where your brother is?” I asked her.

She shook her head.

And I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to get a word out of this girl, how was I supposed to help her if she didn’t even talk?

I put the note in my pocket and handed her back the necklace. “Look, we need to get back to camp, and I will figure out where you belong okay?” I asked offering her my hand for her to take.

She nodded and took my hand but not before saying something that nearly made my blood freeze.

“Why are you so sad Bellamy?” She asked in a soft little voice that was barely audible.

I looked down at her my mouth a jar, I wasn’t sure if I was surprised she talked, or that the first words she spoke were questioning my emotional state.

“How do you know i’m sad?” I asked her my voice shaking a bit out of pure disbelief and curiosity.

“I don’t know..I can just feel it.” She shrugged.

Then my mind went back to the letter, the letter her alleged brother had written warning whoever found her that she could feel and see things.

Then I remembered she had touched my shoulder and stared at me like she was seeing completely through me..and now i’m realizing maybe she did.

I looked at her briefly before grabbing her hand again and continuing our journey back home. 

And we walked back, I didn’t know it then, that this little girl would be much more than any of those fairy tales I had been reading, that she was the beginning to a very new chapter in my life, that was not only the beginning, but the middle, and maybe even the end.

-

Hi everyone thanks for reading this little intro to this new story I had in mind, let me know what you think if I should continue it or not. I always loved the idea of Bellamy adopting a kid, like Clarke did with Madi, and seeing where this journey takes him.

Also I have another story called Looking Through The Blind that i’m also writing so if you would check that out I would appreciate it.


	2. Cookies and New Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke try to find Miracle's family only to come to a startling realization. Oh..and there's cookies too.

As soon as I reached camp with Miracle trailing right a long beside me I was met with instant stares. I know it must’ve been quite the sight to see me these days, especially with a strange little girl still holding onto a rock, threatening to yield it at anybody she felt was a threat to her.

But I guess these were the new times we were living in.

Where things still made little to no sense.

“Where’s Clarke?” I asked Emori as she approached with a cup in her hands, looking like she was probably just coming back from the bon fire.

“At the Bon fire still, who’s this?” Emori asked smiling down at the girl.

“Another problem.” I sighed. “I found her in the woods.” I said feeling a tug on my arm as she looked at me with a frown.

“Sorry, I mean your not a problem…just unexpected.” I corrected myself.

This little girl was something else.

“In the woods?” Emori eyes widened. “Who’s her parents?” She asked frowning down at the little girl.

“I don’t know, i’m not sure she has any..She has a brother though, but she says she has no idea where he is.” I recalled.

“Why would he leave his baby sister in the woods?” Emori gaped.

“Exactly, unless he didn’t have a choice.” I voiced. “Or…”

Emori looked down at the girl with a sad expression and then nodded, “Well i’m sure we’ll find him.” She said leaning down to talk to her.

“Ah, Mr. Disappear has finally graced us with his presence.” Murphy said approaching from the same direction Emori had come from. “And with company…who’s the girl?” Murphy asked putting an arm around Emori.

“He found her in the woods while hunting.” Emori explained.

“Who’s kid is it?” John asked frowning, coming to the same question of, who leaves a kid in the woods?

“I don’t know, she hasn’t said anything about a mom or a dad, but she does have a brother.” I said reaching in my pocket and handing him the note that was left in the girls necklace.

Murphy read it for a few seconds and then shot me the same confused expression I had when I read it previously, “What the hell does this mean?”

“I don’t know Murphy, but this little girl immediately picked up on my mood just by touching my shoulder.” I said looking down at her, she wasn’t paying attention to our conversation at all, instead she was busy looking around at all the people passing by shooting us strange looks.

“So…we have a alien child?” Murphy asked gaining a smack on the shoulder from Emori.

“What!” Murphy hissed rubbing his arm.

“Look i’ve got to find Clarke and Jackson, maybe he can give her a check up.” I said.

“Okay let us know if you need anything.” Emori said, Murphy next to her nodding in agreement.

I gave them a short nod and then led myself and Miracle to where Clarke was supposedly. The Bon fire party was starting to quiet down and I spotted Clarke talking with Miller and Jackson about something.

Great just the people I needed to see.

“Clarke, Jackson, do you have a minute?” I asked clearing my throat interrupting their conversation.

“Bellamy? What are you doing here, I thought you weren’t coming?” Clarke asked looking at me in disbelief until she saw the little girl next to me.

“Who’s this?” She asked giving a little smile at the girl.

“That’s why i’m here, I found her in the woods while I was hunting.” I said.

“What?” Both Clarke, Miller and Jackson said in unison.

“With this note attached to her necklace.” I continued handing Clarke the note watching as her eye brows scrunched up in confusion.

“What does this mean?” She asked.

“I wish I knew, but Clarke…” I turned to see Miracle was watching both of us intensely like she did earlier when she was staring at me, her eyes calculating and understanding all at the same time.

“Jackson, can you give her a check up please?” I asked turning my attention over to him.

“Of course, but you look like you need one too, your foreheads bleeding.” He pointed out.

I raise my hand to my head where Miracle had previously through a rock at me, and sighed, “I’m fine, please just check on her.” I asked.

He nodded, “Does she have a name?” Jackson asked.

“Miracle.” I said bending down to Miracle’s height once again, “Miracle I need you to go with Dr. Jackson, he’s going to give you a check up.” I said calmly hoping that if she did somehow sense emotions she would feel my relaxed nature and trust that I was only trying to help her.

“No.” She said suddenly wrapping her little arms around my leg in protest.

“Looks like she likes you Bellamy.” Miller laughed.

I sighed, “Miracle you have to go with him.” I said looking down at the young girl who vehemently shook her head in protest.

“I wanna stay with you, your a good person.” She said tightening her grip on my leg.

A good person?

He had to stifle a laugh, a good person wouldn’t have allowed himself to get brainwashed by a cult and nearly jeapordizing the entire universe.

“It’ll be a quick check up, i’ll even give you a cookie.” Jackson reasoned smiling down at her with a warm genuine smile that would make anyone feel at ease.

“Cookie?” She stuttered in confusion.

“Trust me their amazing!” Miller said patting his stomach.

“Geez Miller, did you leave any for anybody else?” I joked seeing a few crumbs in his beard.

“First come, first serve, be on time next time Blake.” Miller quipped gaining a eye roll from Clarke and Jackson.

“Where did we even get cookies?” Clarke asked raising a brow.

“Uhh..I might’ve snagged a few from Sanctum..” Miller admitted.

“A few? Try every last one of them.” Jackson laughed.

“Hey, they were literally the best part of Sanctum, can you blame me?” Miller defended.

“Anyway, What do you say?” I asked turning my attention to the little figure attached to my leg.

She looked thoughtful for a second and eventually nodded her head in agreement releasing her strange new friend’s leg and slowly going over to Dr. Jackson.

“I promise it’ll be fine.” I said giving the girl a nod which she returned as Jackson took her hand and began leading her to the little hospital they had created that still needed so much work, but they were making progress.

Once they left both Clarke and Miller turned their attention towards me and I took a deep breath trying to figure out how to begin to tell them what had happened.

So I started from the beginning and by the time I finished they both had wide eyes and confusion written all over their faces.

Clarke was still holding the note and I watched as many expressions washed over her face, but her eyes ultimately found mine and a look of determination was suddenly fixed on her face.

“We’ve got to find this girl’s guardians.” She said. “If what this note says is true..this girl could be someone important.”

“Important how? She’s just a child.” Miller asked.

“So was Madi, but everyone looked up to her as their leader, I’m just saying..Maybe she’s not from this planet?” Clarke said.

“So you mean she’s an alien? Clarke we were aliens not too long ago.” I pointed out.

“Well who knows Bellamy, I mean after everything we’ve been through it’s not hard to believe that people can have powers..but where’s she from? We went to a bunch of other planets and saw no sign of human life, except the dead bodies they stored on Nakara. ” Miller said.

“We still don’t know if she belongs to someone here, I mean that would be the more logical thing right?” I said looking at Clarke for reassurance.

“Nothing’s logical anymore Bellamy.” Clarke sighed running a hand through her hair. “But it is where we should begin looking.”

Me and Miller both nodded in agreement, “Okay we’ll have a large meeting and bring everyone together and ask them if their missing a kid.” Clarke said.

“And if their not?” Miller asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” She said frowning.

-

Sure enough we had gathered everyone together for a huge meeting, and blatantly asked them if they were missing a small child no more than four years old and was met with nothing but crickets.

Lovely.

“She’s not mine, but i’ll take her, I can train her to be a warrior!” One of the Triku people had shouted.

“No i’ll take her, she will be a great wielder!” Someone else in the crowd bellowed.

“No one is taking this child anywhere!” Clarke yelled causing everyone to quieten. “This child came barring a strange note, that asks her to be looked upon, and we’re going to do just that, who knows who this child belongs too, do we really need anymore enemies?” Clarke yelled.

The crowd shook their heads, all agreeing they had seen more than their fair share of wars.

“Good, then we’re all in agreement, this child as of now shall be heavily guarded, and anyone who puts this child in any danger will be trialed and held for punishment, are we clear?” Clarke stated.

Everyone spoke and nodded their heads in agreement and I could only frown wondering just what we were going to do now. Just when we were trying to find peace, another curve ball is thrown into the loop. Now we have to protect some strange child with powers, just in case her family does come back, they don’t all massacre us.

Just wonderful.

“We should go see how she’s doing with Jackson.” Clarke said walking over to me.

“Yeah, let’s go.” I agreed as we both turned to see how our new addition to the chaotic family we had created and chosen was doing.

-

We had made it to Jackson and I was fairly surprised to see the little girl was happily boasting about cookies and running around on what could only be a sugar rush.

I laughed remembering Octavia first introduction to candy, it was rare when there was candy on the Ark, but as a former guard I was able to get access every now and then and would sneak pieces to her.

Which was never a good idea because Octavia’s sugar rushes were let’s just say more than exhausting. No matter what I did, I could never keep up with her as she ran and did cartwheels all around the room.

This little girl appeared to be no different.

“Well I did a check up on her, she appears to be just fine, just a few scrapes from trees it would seem.” Jackson said.

“Did you notice anything weird about her?” Clarke asked.

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked looking between the two of them.

Clarke looked at me, and I figured now was a good time to speak up, “When I found her there was a note, and in the note it said she could see and feel things, then she touched my shoulder and just started staring at me, and I didn’t know what to make of it, it was like her eyes were looking directly into my soul, all I know is after she was through staring at me, she immediately asked me why I was sad. Which she couldn’t have known because I had gave no indication of it at all, plus did you hear when she called me a good person? She said that with absolution, like she had read my life, and knew that for a fact or something.” I explained seeing Jackson look at me with a bit of concern.

“You sure she’s just not a good observer or judge of character?” Jackson offered.

“I know it sounds weird..but I think this little girl is something special.” I said looking between the two of them.

“Bellamy’s right, we just gathered everyone together for a meeting, and asked them if they were missing a child and no one claimed her, it’s like she just appeared out of no where.” Clarke cut in.

“She must’ve came from the anomaly.” Jackson said in realization gaining nods from both of us.

“Exactly, which means..” Clarke said.”She’s not from here.” I finished. “And she isn’t one of us.”

“Which means…there was more than one planet of survivors than just Bardo, and Sanctum.” Jackson said his voice shaking in shock.

“Exactly.” I said. “Her memories must’ve gotten wiped when she came through the anomaly.”

“So we can’t even ask her what planet she’s from.” Jackson finished.

“Look, until we can figure this out, we all have to look after her.” Clarke states.

“Well i’m going to keep her in medical over night just to observe her.” Jackson says. “But after that I suppose we can put her with the rest of the children from bardo and sanctum.”

A lot of the children from Sanctum and especially Bardo were left without parents, so in the mean time we had set up a camp site for all the children and asked for adult volunteers to watch over them, eventually we were to set up an adoption agency for couples and single people to take a child they want to raise. Society needed to be rebuilt and what better way than to start making families?

“Good idea, it’ll be good for her to interact with people her own age.” Clarke smiled at the idea.

“Yeah.” I agreed.”Good, then it’s settled.” Clarke said.

I walked over to Miracle who was busy eating another cookie, “Cookies great!” She said through a giant smile.

“That’s great, I heard your check up went well too.” I said.

She nodded.

“Okay, well i’m going to leave you here with Dr. Jackson, and tomorrow i’m going to take you to see some kids your own age.” I informed only for the girl to start shaking her head furiously.

“NO don’t go!” she cried dropping the cookie and engulfing me in a giant hug as she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

I was startled to say the least, I didn’t even know this girl, I was a stranger to her, and yet she threw her arms around me as if she had known me her entire little life.

“Hey it’ll be okay, i’ll visit you, how’s that?” I asked patting the little girl on the back.

“Why can’t I stay with you?” She cried into my neck.

I continued to pat the girls back and I looked at Clarke for some kind of help and she gave a small smile and walked over to the both of us.

“Bellamy has a lot of work to do, he’s not able to take care of you at the moment sweetie.” Clarke said looking at the little girl.

“But..” She said sadly.

“It’ll be fun Miracle, meeting and living with kids your age.” Clarke continued.

She unwrapped herself from my neck and placed both hands on Clarke’s shoulders and began staring at her just like she had previously did me.

I could tell Clarke was taken a back at her actions and me and Jackson were both looking at each other with shared confusion.

She stared directly in Clarke eyes and after a while took her hands of her shoulders.

“You hurt a lot of people…but your a good person too…So I guess I trust you.” She said softly.

Clarke blinked in confusion and looked at me, “Uh..well..okay.” 

“Woah.” Jackson said.

All I could do is exchange looks from Clarke to Jackson, in that moment I think we all silently agreed this girl was going to send us on yet another adventure.

One we were definitely not prepared for.

-


End file.
